Captain Foster (IUCU)
"You kill those bastards and take back this city." ''- Captain Foster'' Captain Foster (First Name Unknown) is the Captain of the Dark City Police Department and the boss of Detective Amy Baker. He is strong and capable and cares about his officers, an is defiant even until the very end. After the Murphy conflict, Foster partners Amy with Detective Leo Franklin, and works alongside the prosecution in regards to the Calvin Inc. lawsuit, arresting Judge Ward and John Riggett when their crimes are exposed. Following his recent brush with death and the attacks in the city, Foster retires from the Police Department to live in Hartford City with his wife and children. Captain Foster is portrayed by David Denman. Biography Early Life Captain Foster was born and raised in Dark City, and later became the captain of the DCPD, taking charge of several officers, including Detective Amy Baker. The First Conflict Murphy Aftermath When Amy brings James Murphy in for questioning, she is praised by the other officers, especially Foster, who commends her. When Amy states that someone else is responsible for his arrest, Foster does not believe this and continues to praise her, encouraging her to take the credit. Attack on the Precinct Master Akuza leads an assault on the precinct with both Foster and Amy inside. When he attacks, Foster is injured in the battle, but he isn't out. He fights until Black Shadow arrives and when he and Akuza's forces leave, he encourages an injured Amy to help stop them. Recovery When Amy and Jack Calvin have their talk, she tells him that Foster is recovering from his wounds and is expected to come back soon. The Next Conflict Calvin Inc. Court Case Foster is asked to preside over the Calvin Inc. case as the head officer, and watches as Jack and Rose Lindsay each give a compelling case. Amy's New Partner Foster goes back to work after the first trial and introduces Amy to her new partner Detective Leo Franklin. Foster asks them to look for Mike Linskey, who has been terrorizing the city in his exo-suit. Leo asks Foster about Jack's possible connection to the Black Shadow, and Foster asks Amy and Leo to look into it. However, Lucius Canton orders Foster to get his detectives to stand down after he reveals he is investigating the Black Shadow. Amy's Injury After receiving a tip about the new crime lord known as Mr Grey, Foster asks Amy and Leo to look into it. However, after Amy is severely injured during the conflict, Foster decides to visit Amy at the hospital, meeting Leo as he sits by her side. Case Closed After Amy recovers, Foster returns to the final trial, where Jack arrives late, but reveals that several members of the jury, Judge Ward and John Riggett have been taking pay-offs from Mr Grey. Foster promptly arrests them after this revelation, and returns to work. Foster meets Leo at the station as he does his paperwork, and Leo tells Foster that whilst Amy is difficult to work with, she is the best partner he's ever had. Foster agrees with that and lets Leo get back to work. Retired It is revealed through conversation between Amy and Leo that Foster has retired due to his past brushes with death, and that he has headed to Hartford City with his wife and children. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Unnamed Wife * Two Unnamed Children Allies * DCPD ** Detective Amy Baker- subordinate ** Detective Leo Franklin- subordinate Enemies * Master Akuza † * John Riggett- detainee * Judge Ward- detainee Appearances * Black Shadow * Black Shadow 2 Notes Category:Movie Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dark City PD (IUCU) Category:Dark City Characters Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Police Officers